


Nightmare

by Sita_Astray



Series: Only Baekyeol Moments [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I guess it's fluffy at the end???, M/M, Mentioned Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Mentioned Lu Han, Mentioned Wu Yi Fan | Kris, it's a happy ending I promise, someone help i like angst too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sita_Astray/pseuds/Sita_Astray
Summary: [baekyeol] Nightmares are sleeping terrors that everyone suffers from-- even Park Chanyeol. At least he has Baekhyun to comfort him in the early blankets of the dawn…





	Nightmare

[baekyeol] Nightmares are sleeping terrors that everyone suffers from-- even Park Chanyeol. At least he has Baekhyun to comfort him in the early blankets of the dawn…

\---

It was 1 AM, an indigo sky fading into the cascading waterfall of pinks, blues, and purples, an iconic canvas that marks the early beginnings of dawn. 1 AM is also when Baekhyun happens to wake up-- not by pure will, of course.

 

Soft rustling fills the room as Baekhyun turns in his sheets, confused as to why his dorm room was whispering of little sniffles, why he could just… sense the blue that was coloring the air he breathed.

 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun finally manages out, his voice slurring the syllables of his roommate's name together as he tries to arouse himself from sleep. When Baekhyun doesn't hear an answer, he briefly closes his eyes, thinking that just maybe he was dreaming. But it can't be a dream when Baekhyun hears the noise again, the soft cry disturbing the silence of the dawn. "Chanyeol?" Baekhyun calls out again before swinging himself out of bed and making his way to the other side of the room, stumbling over the stray socks that littered the floor. Slowly, Baekhyun's eyes adjust to the darkness of the room and picks out the huddled figure on the corner of Chanyeol's bed, a shadow that Baekhyun hadn't seen before. "Oh, Yeol," Baekhyun whispers to himself as he climbs atop of the bed and plops himself next to his dormmate while gently prying his best friend's hands away from his face in order to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. .

 

Chanyeol's skin felt cold, freezing even, as Baekhyun's fingers gently caress his cheek and rub away the tears that keep streaming; it made Baekhyun wonder exactly how long Chanyeol was in this position, crying outside of the sanctuary of the blankets. It honestly shook Baekhyun, made him frightened to see his lover's mood like this, for he knew that Chanyeol was a prior victim to depression. Depression that had apparently loosened its hands when Chanyeol had joined SM Entertainment, a frayed rope as Baekhyun had joined himself, meeting the tall, clumsy giant that would soon be his fellow groupmate. Chanyeol's icy fingers grasp Baekhyun's, intertwining in a promising lock as he finally starts out in a hoarse voice: "Baek…"

 

"Shh," Baekhyun hums out, clambering onto Chanyeol's back and hugging him in such a way that Chanyeol would be enveloped with warmth; his very being resembling that of a love letter that would warm the recipient's heart with unspoken words [in this case, Chanyeol]. Talk about it when you're ready.

 

Little sobs break out from Chanyeol as he brings their interlocked hands his mouth, soft little pants tickling Baekhyun's knuckles. It terrified Baekhyun now, how Chanyeol, the dubbed 'Happy Virus' of EXO, was showing Baekhyun his broken pieces; normally, it was the other way around with Baekhyun weeping emotionally. "I saw them, Baek," Chanyeol finally forces himself to shakily choke out before hiccuping in a failed attempt to restrain his flowing river.

 

Baekhyun isn't sure how to reply and instead, starts to rub comforting circles on Chanyeol's back. As he does this, he feels Yeol's trembling back go peacefully still as Chanyeol finally manages to calm himself. Little paintings of horrific pain escape from the taller man's mouth as he explains the nightmare that had been plaguing him for days now.

 

Tapestries of what may be. 

 

Yifan, Luhan, Tao. Tao crying, blood welling from little cuts. Luhan with a bottle of pills in his hand, pictures of EXO littering the walls; Yifan finishing up little compositions before setting out to the streets, desperate to sell lyrics in order to make enough money. His parents gone.

 

His sister gone also, dead eyes no longer alit with the liveliness she always had.

 

EXO falling apart to the harsh schedules and management.

 

Faded photographs of what had been.

 

Little memories of holding a razor and almost drawing on his skin. Dimming evenings in the shower, hopelessness and bitterness pressing down on his shoulders, whispers to take the blade, take the pain and make it all go away with the little slices. Countless masks of differing smiles and laughs, all discarded in the recycling bin as soon as his foot entered a place of solitude.

 

Flashing back forward to what might be: smoking car, flames, Chanyeol stumbling away from the wreckage of it all. Baekhyun dead also, head bashed in with blood trickling from the crown of his forehead. And back again, little snippet memorials that contained tangled threads of loneliness and inexplicable guilt. 

 

All of them mixed into a poison that ate away at Chanyeol's mind, Baekhyun realizes as Chanyeol takes another shaky breath. "A-a-and," Chanyeol finishes, shuddering violently now as he tightly clings onto Baekhyun's hand, deep and shaky pants escaping from his mouth. "There were voices, Baek, there were voices the w-whole time,"

 

Spite. Hatred. Jealousy. Baekhyun didn't understand it, he only understood the fact that Chanyeol was unspooling, losing himself to the delusions. And he wanted, no, needed to help. "Yeollie, Yeollie, Yeollie," Baekhyun starts to chant softly, taking Chanyeol's tall body as he slides down and rocking him gently from side to side. Words and countless tweets full of venom cross Baekhyun's eyes as he blinks back sadness of his own. If it was him, Baekhyun wouldn't have minded… but Chanyeol… Chanyeol didn't deserve this. No one deserves hate. God, seeing Chanyeol like this, hearing how Chanyeol had felt when he had suffered through depression, knowing that Chanyeol feared for those that he loves made Baekhyun want to tear up, too, but he had to be strong for his best friend-slash-lover. "You know that people only hate because they're jealous of you, right?" Baekhyun lets a small little smirk cross his face as he admits, "Even I was jealous of you when we were trainees."

 

Chanyeol lets out a little half-laugh, half-sob as he keeps a tight grip on Baekhyun's arms: "Really?"

 

"Yeah, Mr. Perfect," Baekhyun softly kisses Chanyeol's ear as he nestles his chin into the crook of Chanyeol's neck; after all, skinship always helps, right? "Mostly your amazingly good looks."

 

"You wouldn't want these ears," As silly as the sentence sounded, Chanyeol's voice was full of dejection and Baekhyun recalls the extremely long hate comment he saw on Twitter.

 

Baekhyun sighs and shifts slightly, pursing his lips as he tries to think about how to phrase his words. "Yeol…"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You know, you're perfect just the way you are."

 

There's a short laugh before Chanyeol replies, voice catching slightly in a way that made Baekhyun's heart flutter despite the situation. "If I was perfect, people wouldn't be hating…"

 

"They hate you for your flaws," Baekhyun whispers, shifting again as a strand of Chanyeol's hair tickles Baekhyun's nose. "They hate you because they wish that they had your strengths, so they lurk like vultures,"

 

"B--"

 

"You know we'll always be here, Yeol… I'll always be here," Baekhyun butts in softly. "If you need a break, if you need something…”

 

“You’ll always be there to drown out the voices?” Chanyeol asks hopefully, eyes wide and briefly reminding Baekhyun of a young puppy.

 

“Always,” Baekhyun promises, sliding his hand down over Chanyeol’s beating heart. “I’ll even scream ‘shut up’ if I have to.”

 

“Typical Baekhyun style,” Chanyeol mutters fondly, softly turning his head to kiss his boyfriend’s lips softly.

 

“I love you, too, Yeollie,” Baekhyun yawns out, completely disregarding the morning breath for once. As Chanyeol finally allows himself to settle against Baekhyun’s warm chest, the shorter man can’t help but run his hands through Chanyeol’s soft, yet ridiculously tangled bed hair, a small smile on his face. And as Baekhyun’s eyes start to droop in exhaustion, he can’t help but give Chanyeol’s hand a final, comforting squeeze that spoke words that wouldn’t ever be uttered. I may not have been one to experience it with you, but I’ll always be that stone column you can always lean on. 

 

And as the dawn pales even more to a beautifully artistic morning, little beams of light escape through the blinds only to rest on the two slumbering lovers in each other’s arms, lips curving upwards in a smile as they find solace in each other’s scent and embrace.

 

And this time, Chanyeol’s dream was full of teasing I love you’s and heated I love you, too’s, little cherry blossom petals twirling in the cool spring breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeyyy Happy Valentines' Day, everyone!!! [i've been shipping too much lately whOoPS] Comments and kudos are much appreciated >.<


End file.
